


Rivalry (What Do You Mean?)

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-23
Updated: 2008-05-23
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Ben Bruckner is Justin Taylor's older brother; they're very close but will Justin's jealousy change that when he meets his older brother's handsome, tall brunette boyfriend named Brian?





	Rivalry (What Do You Mean?)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
**Rivalry (What Do You Mean?)**  
  
Twenty-year-old, Ben Bruckner woke in the middle of the night to a hot young body curled up against his back. "What are you doing in my bed?" he asked his younger brother, Justin Taylor.  
  
"My bed's wet," he answered.  
  
"You're peeing in the bed at your age, Justin?" Ben taunted.  
  
"Fuck no!" answered Justin. "I knocked over that big vase of flowers that you gave me for my birthday and the water splattered on the bed. It's soaked.  
  
"Why did you give me flowers anyway? You always telling me not to let on to mom and my father that we're gay… what do you think they will start thinking if you give me flowers and shit like that for a my birthday?"  
  
"Go to sleep, Justin, and happy seventeenth birthday again. Love you."  
  
"Love you too, Ben." Justin lift upward and kissed his older brother on the temple and then curled up even closer to him and they fell fast to sleep.  
  
  
******  
  
  
"Justin would you like a ride to school this morning?" Ben offered at the breakfast table.  
  
"Sure."   
  
"Drive safely, Ben." Jennifer Taylor demanded and then kissed both her sons on the cheek and sent them off.  
  
"What are you doing tonight? Are you going to Babylon?" Justin asked getting inside the car waiting for Ben to get in the driver's seat.  
  
"I might," Ben answered as he got in the car and started buckling up.  
  
"Can I go with you?" Justin asked.  
  
"No," Ben answered as he drove out into traffic.  
  
"Come on, Ben? I just turned seventeen."  
  
"Yesterday, so that  makes you only a day over sixteen. You're too young. End of conversation!"  
  
Justin pouted and neither brother said anything the rest of the ride but Justin was sure to bring up the conversation later that night. Ben dropped Justin off at his high school while he headed for his college. "Hey," he yelled behind Justin before he took off, "Maybe I'll take you to a movie instead tonight, and as a added treat you can drive."  
  
"Sure," Justin gave an unenthused answer and headed inside the St. James Academy High School. Ben drove away.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Later that evening Ben told his little brother he changed his mind about the movie and that he will be going to Babylon after all.  He'll take his brother to the movie later the next week instead.

"Ben, please????" Justin Taylor badgered as he entered Ben's bedroom that Friday evening after school. Ben was sitting up in the center of his bed flipping through a mag. Justin flopped down next to him lying on his stomach.  
  
"No, Justin, you're only seventeen. I'm not taking you to Babylon. You're too young."  
  
"Well, technically you are too, Ben. You only twenty and the legal age is twenty-one to hang out in that club. And besides you were the same age then, I am now, when you started going to the clubs."  
  
"No, Justin, I was practically a year older than you. Yes, I was seventeen but I was approximately two weeks short of my eighteenth birthday. You only turned seventeen yesterday."  
  
"Oh, really? Like I'm going to be so much more mature eleven months from now than I am now."  
  
"Yes, a lot of growing up can occur in a year's span especially as you're nearing adulthood." Ben lectured.  
  
"Come, on Ben? Can I just hang out… observe? You'll be there to watch out for me. Just let me quench my curiosity, and I'd never ask again? I'm not a child any more."  
  
"Okay," Ben gave in; he knew once his little brother had his mind set on something he was not one to let up until he gets what he wants. Justin might attempt to go to Babylon on his own. Ben whether he'd be with him; Babylon is no place for a naïve seventeen-year-old to hang out by himself.  
  
"I'll take you with me tonight but be very discreet about it. If mom or your father finds out we are in deep shit, especially with your dad. He won't be any happier to find out we're gay than my father was when he discovered I was. He still doesn't talk to me to this very day.   
  
"If Craig learns you're gay Justin, I'll have to fess up to him that I'm gay also and he'll kick both of us out of here. He doesn't like me around anyway. He said he wants me out as soon as I graduate from college. He's resented me from the first day he married mom. If I wasn't her flesh and blood he'd have booted me out of here a long time ago."  
  
"Hell, yeah!" Justin shouted excitedly.  
  
"Shhh," Ben said trying to quiet his younger brother, "there you go already. I said be discreet. And another thing, you can dance and maybe one drink, something lite… like a beer maybe, but no heavy liquor and no sex."  
  
"No sex!"  
  
"Absolutely, no sex, Justin. You can dance and smooch a little with some handsome guy but no fucking."  
  
"Why the fuck not?"  
  
"You're too young, and besides Babylon is no Disneyland, you could get hurt. With the wrong guy the first time can be brutal."  
  
"Can I at least get sucked off?" Justin begged.  
  
"Absolutely no sex or any kind." Ben was firm.  
  
"A hand job?"  
  
"Nothing, Justin."  
  
"Ben…"  
  
"NOTHING! JUSTIN!"  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
"Do you boys have anything plan for this evening?" Jennifer Taylor asked her sons at the dinner table.  
  
"Yes," the young men answered simultaneously.  
  
"Justin and I are going to a movie tonight. It's a multiplex. We're going to try movie hopping from one screen to the next. So we won't be back until wee hours but we promise to stay together."  
  
"Okay, fine, drive safety and stay together," Jennifer said, Craig Taylor only grunted.  
  
Justin and Ben finished their dinner, washed their hands, kissed Jennifer Taylor, nodded at Justin's father Craig, got their coats and left.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
"Shit, I hate lying to them," Justin said sliding into the driver's seat of Ben's car.  
  
"What other choice did we have, Justin? We couldn't possibly say 'sure, mom, we going out to Babylon, a gay club and fuck our brains out. We'll be back three or four in the morning."  
  
"So I can fuck my brains out after all?" Justin asked as he drove out into traffic.  
  
"Justin, keep your cock in your pants and that goes for the other guy as well."  
  
"Shit, that's no fun. You know I must be the only fucking virgin left at St. James on the account of you."  
  
"Oh, well we can turn around right now if you prefer?" Ben taunted.  
  
"Damn, Ben." Justin whined. "Okay, then."  
  
"That's more like it, now stop whining and sit up in your seat. You already look fifteen, sulking makes you look even younger."  
  
  
******  
  
  
"Ben, over here!" someone screamed out to Ben as he entered Babylon with Justin trailing behind him.  
  
"Hey gang," Ben yelled approaching the group assembled at the bar.  
  
"Hi, everyone this is my little brother, Justin. Justin this is everyone, Michael, Ted, Emmett and Blake."  
  
"Hi, Justin."  
  
"Where's Brian?" Ben asked, eager to find his boyfriend.  
  
"He's taking a leak, sweetie," Emmett answered. "He'll be back any moment now."  
  
"Can I have that beer now?" Justin asked Ben.  
  
"Sure, but just one and drink it very slowly. You're aren't used to it."  
  
"Sure, mommy," Justin spat sardonically. Ben kissed him on the temple and rubbed his hair, and ordered his beer. _'Can you be any more patronizing?'_ Justin thought.  
  
Ben's friend Michael Novotny looked on with a tinge of jealousy, he has no siblings and he though Ben's affection towards his little brother was adorable. In fact he thought a lot about Ben was adorable but never let on because Ben never seemed interested. Ben and Brian seem so head over heels for each other that Michael didn't think he had an even chance at being anything more than a platonic friend to Ben.  
  
"Here comes Brian now," Blake announced.  
  
 _'Wow!'_ Justin immediately thought, _'Shit he's HOT! Tall, dark and handsome. Fuck me!'_  
  
"Brian, over here." Ben yelled, motioning his boyfriend to the where everyone was assembled.  
  
"Ben," Brian rushed up to him and they started kissing passionately.   
  
Justin looked on in envy.  
  
The men parted to breathe and Ben immediately introduced his boyfriend to his little brother. "Brian, this is my little brother, Justin. Justin… Brian."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Justin said taking his hand and they shook.  
  
"Likewise," Brian answered. "Good looks definitely run through the family."  
  
"Thanks," Justin blushed.  
  
"Hey," someone tapped Justin on the shoulder, "like to dance?" he asked. He was an average looking guy (nothing that could even compared to Brian, Justin thought). Justin looked at Ben for approval. Ben nodded and Justin went to the dance floor with the man.  
  
The entire time Justin was on the dance floor with the man he stared at Ben and Brian at the bar. "Hey, what's up?" The guy asked. "What are you staring at?"  
  
"Sorry," answered Justin. "I was just looking at my brother... no big deal."  
  
"Oh," the guy said. "My name's Ethan. What's yours?"  
  
"Justin."  
  
"Well, Justin, you're cute."  
  
"Thanks you're not bad looking yourself."  
  
"Just not bad looking, huh." Ethan said disappointedly.  
  
"No, I didn't mean that. You're handsome. You're very handsome," Justin didn't want to offend and he actually did think Ethan was good looking but ugly in comparison to Brian.  
  
Justin danced through two songs with Ethan and then he excused himself and returned to the bar rejoining Ben and his friends. 

Ben had kept a steady eye on the two as they danced, he wanted to make sure Justin didn't get into a bind.  "Having fun?" he asked Justin.  
  
"Not as much as I'd like but it's all right."

Ben noticed Justin drooling over Brian, and he smiled, wiped the spit from beneath Justin's chin, and pulled him in close, and whispered in his ear. "Stop drooling, you look like thirteen, he's too old for you and he's mine anyway. Don't even daydream about him. 

"Brian and I are going to dance. Guys will you watch out for my little brother for me?" Ben asked Michael and Emmett; Ted and Blake left to dance earlier.

"Come on, Brian. Let's dance." Ben pulled Brian onto the dance floor and Justin watched pitifully.   
  
They were kissing, laughing heartily and groping each other on the dance floor. Within minutes, they were back at the bar, and Ben approached Justin and the gang. "Emmett and Michael can you look out for Justin while Brian and I go to the back room? Don't let my little brother do anything that I _would_ do?" Ben instructed his friends and Brian and he scurried off to the backroom.  
  
"Hey, you got it bad." Emmett said to Justin.  
  
"What?" Justin said.  
  
"Ogling your older brother's boyfriend."  
  
"I wasn't ogling him and besides he's not my brother's boyfriend. He's just a trick."  
  
"No, sweetie. He is Ben's boyfriend. They've been together for sometime now. They fuck in the backroom but they're monogamous. They'll the only people they fuck. Your brother and Brian met about three weeks ago, and I don't think I've seen either of them fuck anyone else since. Get over it, darling."  
  
"It's true," Michael said. Justin dropped his head.  
  
"I got to go to the toilet. Are you two going to follow me or am I a big enough boy to go by myself?" Justin announced sarcastically.  
  
"You go ahead." Emmett said. "We'll be here when you return."  
  
Justin headed to the restroom; he immediately concluded he wasn't having any fun tonight. The handsomest guy he'd seen so far turns out to be his older brother's boyfriend, and all that he's managed to do was have his first beer and dance with someone mediocre. He hasn't even had his first kiss yet. He was standing at the urinal attempting to relieve himself when an older man, tall, slim, brunette and roughly in his late twenties or early thirties noticed him there and immediately took the urinal next to him.  
  
"Can't squeeze the piss out?" he asked.  
  
"What?" Justin asked without looking at the guy.  
  
"Never mind," he said. "How's it going?"  
  
"It ain't that bad," Justin responded.  
  
"Oh, no… could have fooled me?"  
  
 _'Fuck off'_ Justin start to say as he turned swiftly to look at the man but the moment he looked at him he thought, _'Fuck, to hell with Ben's Brian! Shit, where the fuck did you come from!'_ Justin's eyes locked on the man's face and he couldn't look away.  
  
"I'm fine," Justin said smiling heavenly at the man.  
  
"I see you are, all of a sudden." The man looked at Justin, chuckled, and then immediately looked away and focused on the wall in front of him.   
  
"I'm Justin Taylor,"  
  
"How so formal," the man said. "Brian."  
  
"Brian! You kidding me! Another Brian?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"My brother boyfriend's name is Brian also."  
  
"No shit, and all this time I thought I was the only one on the planet," The handsome man teased Justin.  
  
"You, only got one name?" Justin asked.  
  
"Kinney... Brian Kinney." he said. "I don't suppose your brother's boyfriend has the same last name too?"  
  
"Who the fuck cares. Wait until he gets a load of you."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Nothing," Justin said.  
  
"Do I know this brother of yours?"  
  
"His name is Ben."  
  
"Ben Taylor? I don't know a Ben Taylor."  
  
"No Ben Bruckner, he's my mother's son with her first husband. My father's her current husband... Mr. Taylor."  
  
"Oh, I know him… Ben Bruckner."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, fucked him once. Wanted to get in that ass a second time but then he met the other Brian and nobody else has been able to get near his ass since." Brian zipped himself up and then looked at Justin's dick. "You might want to jam that back inside your pants." He smirked at Justin.  
  
"What?" Justin asked in his trance like state when he suddenly noticed Brian's eyes had shifted down to his groin.  
  
"Your dick. You might want to stick it inside your pants. If you can get it to bend; it so hard and stiff."  
  
"Oh," Justin said, and looked terribly embarrassed and fumbled around nervously with his dick.  
  
Brian rolled his tongue in his cheek and then smirked. "I can help you out with that." 

Justin trembled and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
  
 _The End... but the Beginning of Something Very Special_  



End file.
